


haze

by ninja_inu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chains, Dubious Consent, Grinding, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet, Sex Slave, dubcon, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_inu/pseuds/ninja_inu
Summary: i swear this account isn't dead! i've just been having a lot of trouble with actually finishing the stories i start writing.anyway, this fic is waaaay too self-indulgent and to practice my nsfw writing.pls take me to church





	haze

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this account isn't dead! i've just been having a lot of trouble with actually finishing the stories i start writing.
> 
> anyway, this fic is waaaay too self-indulgent and to practice my nsfw writing.  
> pls take me to church

Gabriel's head was pounding as he finally woke up again. The ground below him felt hard and cold, stone was the first thing that came to his mind. 

He had made one of the worst mistakes of his life: attempting to face the dark Lord Ganondorf by himself. He was sick of seeing the land invaded by his army of horrifying creatures and thought his years after years of trainig at the acadamy would give him at least some kind of edge and the fact that he could somewhat easily fight his way through the dark Lord's minions made him feel too confident. He should have just left it up to one of the knights. 

He tried his best to hold his own against the behemoth of a man and even managed to keep him away for a good while. But he never knew how powerful the dark king's magic actually was. he had severely underestimated him and was eventually knocked out cold as he was thrown against one of his castle's walls.

He slowly opened his eyes, having difficulty with adjusting his sight to see anything in the dark room. He held his head as he tried to sit up as it pounded with every movement the chubby mage made. But than he noticed something around this neck, the soft rattling of metal right behind him and the feeling of something heavy around his wrists. The hand previously clutching his own head reached down to feel what he instantly recognised as leather. As his hand moved long it he could make out the familiar shape of a buckle similar to one you'd find on a regular belt. His hand move down further to his wrist only to feel the same leather material there. That's when it hit him: he was chained to the wall behind him by his neck and his hands where cuffed together by a rather loose chain. 

A wave of embarrassment washed over him. A high ranking mage like him, chained up to the wall of some dank cell like some kind of animal, what would his fellow students think of him?

He snapped out that thought once he heard a door open and light flooded into the room. He was too scared to fully look up. He could make out his hulking shadow spread across the floor shortly followed the familiar sound of heavy, armoured boots. 

Ganondorf himself had just stepped into the room, most likely to humiliate him for trying to face him or even worse…

"Look who's finally awake." His deep, intimidating voice chuckled from right in front of the brunette, who could only swallow in terror as he felt the dark presence loom over him. But he wouldn't look up at him, he refused to look into his captors eyes and be humiliated even further by doing exactly what he wanted him to. 

"Look up at me when you're spoken to!" The dark Lord hissed before he delivered a swift kick right into Gabriel's stomach. Which had him gasping for air as he hit the wall behind him. As he clutched his stomach he felt a hand grab hold of his braid as he was suddenly janked up to his knees and eventaully all the way onto his feet by his hair. 

He was forced to look up into ganondorf's eyes. The sharp gaze of yellow eyes right into his only made the mage's fearful state even worse. The much larger man had a stare that could even make the bravest of warriors cower in fear. 

"Tell me, what made you think that you'd stand a chance against me?" He said with a smug grin on his face. Gabriel gave no reply, anything he'd say at that moment would embarrass him even more. "You're brave for a pathetic little mage, I have to give you that. You're lucky that you could be considered desirable. I would have killed you on the spot of you where anyone else." 

This statement seemed to confuse Gabriel, he didn't understand why he would be desirable to someone like him. He already had many more qualified spell casters in his army, so he couldn't need him for his magic.  
Than something seemed to dawn on Him.  
No…  
He couldn't possibly…

He suddenly felt a large hand trail down his side, all the way down to his hips and a hungry growl could be heard coming from Ganondorf's lips. Gabriel's face seemed to instantly heat up, both from the sheer amount of embarrassment he felt and the strange sense of arousal far in the back of his mind.

"You should be lucky that I was already looking for a pet." He chuckled as he let his hand trail over to the mage's large behind, giving the plump cheeks a firm squeeze as he did so. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you. You're going to be my little slut and you're going to enjoy it." 

Gabriel let out a helpless whimper as he felt the firm grab on his behind, trying to pry away the hand that was holding him up by his hair and attempting to move away from his captor as he did so. He felt so humiliated, no one had ever touched him in that way. He hasn't even touched himself yet, as even that could get you into big trouble back at the academy.

"I-I'd never willingly do something like that for a beast like You!" He hissed as he tried to kick him away, it seemed like his fear was starting to fade and his instinct to escape kicked in for just a small moment. 

Ganondorf chuckled again before he suddenly pushed the mage against the wall behind him. one hand still on his behind and the one previously holding his braid now took hold of his face, his thumb and pointing finger firmly holding the shorter man's chin. "Don't think you can escape from me easily, resisting me will make this harder for the both of us." He said darkly as he pulled his face closer, forcing Gabriel to stand on his toes to reach him. 

He tried to wiggle away from him again ,or at least turn his head away from him, but the dark Lord's strong hands kept him in place. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up as he was forced to look him in his eyes again. 

He had to admit that he wasn't an unattractive man. strong and rugged features always made Gabriel's heart flutter and his bright yellow eyes and firey hair made and oddly beautiful contrast with the gerudo's dark skin.

As soon as he realised what he was thinking and the fact that his cheeks where flushed red, Gabriel shook his head and tried to look away. "Stop thinking that you idiot! He's a monster, you can't think about him like that. Seriously Gabriel, what's gotten over you?" The mage yelled at himself in his thoughts. Romance was another thing not allowed back at the academy, he had always been told that it distracted from his studies and training. He blamed them for these thoughts, thanks to the fact that he had to constantly repress his feelings because of the fear that he might fail is he expressed any. 

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Ganondorf chuckled after he saw the look on the shorter man's face. His knee was suddenly forced between the other's legs, firmly pressing against his bulge but gentle enough that it wouldn't cause any pain. He had already figured out that starting off somewhat gentle would be the key to getting the order to obey his every order later on.

A loud whine escaped Gabriel's lips at the sudden sensation and he quickly tried to bite his lower lip to silence himself but the proved to be futile as ganondorf lightly ground his knee against him. He really wanted to stop these embarrassing noises from coming out of him but whatever he tried, they kept coming out. 

"Say, Gabriel am I right?" Ganondorf said as he used the hand previously grabbing his ass to pin both of Gabriel's chained hands to the wall and above his head. "You're a virgin, am I correct?" He asked as he moved his other hand down to gently fondle the mage's bulge through his pants. 

Gabriel let out a loud gasp at the sudden touch, jumping ever so slightly as he did so. "W-we aren't allowed to partake in any sort of sexual activity at the a-academy." He stuttered. He thought that just answering him would be the best thing to do since every time he spoke against him things only got worse and the last thing he wanted to to end up injured or even worse. "I-i distracts from our work…" He added before he was cut off by another gasp, as the dark Lord's grip between his legs grew a little tighter. 

"I thought so, you seem awfully sensetive." He replied with a tone of smug pity to his voice as he could feel the other's length already starting to harden lightly in his grip. He leaned in closer to Gabriel's slightly pointed ear, the tip of it flushed a soft shade of red, "I can't wait to change that, you're going to be begging for more every single day~" He whispered. His hand lazily traced the hardening shape between the mage's legs and he watched him slowly unfold just like he wanted him to: his face flushed bright red, his legs trembling oh so slightly and his puffy lower lip slowly turning a darker shade thanks to how hard he was biting down on it. 

Gabriel's mind was going everywhere but what he was trying to focus on, the unfamiliar and arousing sensation made it hard for him to think straight. He shouldn't be enjoying this. Ganondorf was a monster, the king of evil, the person that had been terrorising the land for ages and ages. Yet, a small voice in the back of his mind couldn't help but beg for more. It wanted him to let his voice go wild, to beg to be released from the increasingly tight confines of his pants. "I-I'd never beg for you…" He managed to get out between pans and whines. 

" I can't wait to have your lips around my cock." He said, his voice dark but silky smooth. " or to pound your ass into submission until you're a panting, trembling mess. I can already feel you body begging for more, why don't you listen to it?" He added before he took the soft point of the others other's ear between his lips. 

"I-it's humiliating…" Gabriel spoke softly as he couldn't help but look down only to see the tent in his pants and ganondorf's hand moving along it. Seeing it only seemed to mess him up more as he unwillingly bucked into his hand  
after he gave his length a gentle squeeze. Despite all of his efforts, a moan escaped his mouth. One that sounded strained and needy, like he was begging for more. 

A rumbling laugh sounded from ganondorf, "just look at you! We both know that you want this, I can hear it in your voice. You can keep denying it, but that'll make things harder for the both of us." He said before he suddenly let go of Gabriel with both his hands and hooked his fingers into the top of his pants. With one sudden, swift tug he ripped both his pants and underwear off of his body, which made Gabriel's eyes go wider than they had ever been before. 

The chubby mage was fully errect at this point. Gabriel's length wasn't that long, it would widely be considered below average, but it mostly made up for it in it's girth, the tip a brighter shade of pink than the rest of it and small beads of pre-cum already forming on the tip. His legs the same porcelain skin tone as the rest of his body with ever so faint stretchmarks on his outer thighs. 

"Gorgeous~" the dark lord growled seductively as he licked his lips, looking down at the shorter man with hungry eyes. He had to restrain himself to not just pound him into the wall right away. He just wanted to give him a taste of what was to come. He swiftly turned the other around, his cheek and hands pressed up against the wall. His hand moved down once again and he easily wrapped a Big, rough hand around Gabriel's length and started to lazy pump it. 

Gabriel couldn't resist it anymore, he had already tried to endure enough shame at that point and he just wanted to let himself go. He felt like fighting back would be useless considering they had already gotten to this point, something small in the back of his mind just wanted to enjoy this. He freely let moans and whines escape his lips. The dark Lord's hands where just rough enough to not cause any discomfort but to give them an oddly pleasant texture as he stroked him. His hips lightly bucked against the taller man's hand seeking more friction.

"Finally enjoying yourself I see~" Ganondorf chuckled as he whispered into his ear, leaning over him with his own clothed erection pressed up right against the other's plump behind. "I knew you would, I already felt that you'd make a good slut. Maybe if you're a good boy, you'll get this tomorrow~" he added before he took the tip of his ear between his teeth, pressing himself against him harder and moving his hand faster along his length. 

"Y-yes…" Gabriel managed to whimper between pants and moans, "i-It's so good~". Evebthough Ganondorf was still clothed and probably not even fully errect, he felt massive as he pressed against him. He couldn't even begin to think of how big he actually was and how he must feel inside of him. The thought of it sent shivers don't his spine but he wasn't quite sure if it was because of fear of excitement. His legs where trembling at this point, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. 

That thought was quickly answered and Ganondorf sped up his movements even more and suddenly whispered "cum for me~" I'm the most hungry and seductive tone of voice Gabriel had heard from him yet causing him to climax with a loud and whiney moan. His seed spilling onto the wall before him and the larger man's hand. 

A low chuckle was heard from behind him as Ganondorf finally let go of him and pushed him down to the ground, "Look at the mess you've made." He said with a smug grin on his face. He left the room without saying another word, leaving Gabriel exhausted and humiliated on the cold floor as he closed the cell door behind himself

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to add more chapters regularly!


End file.
